Some conventional computer operating systems and applications (e.g., a word processing application) provide an editing tool that allows a user to clip content (e.g., text, images, links) from a document and save it to a clipboard. The user can paste the content saved to the clipboard into another document. If the content is modified, the user must clip and paste the content again.
In addition to editing tools, some conventional browsers allow a user to scroll a web page until an area of interest is displayed. If the user desires to have the browser display current content, the user can manually request a refresh of the web page. After closing the browser, if the user desires to view the same area of interest, the user must re-launch the browser and repeat the process by selecting the area of interest.
A user can also select multiple areas of interest from one or more web pages in a web browser and save that content separately. Saving selected areas together may require an authoring process that creates a new document and requires precise positioning and layout of content in the document. Transferring or sharing the selected areas of interest can require transfer of the document and content. To update the selected areas with current content can require re-authoring and potentially re-transferring the document.